<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Secret (shh) by liszy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863516">Secret (shh)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liszy/pseuds/liszy'>liszy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Hate Sex, Sexual Tension, inspired by a tweet, lap dance, long braid kuvira, porn inspired by a charli xcx song? more likely than you think, tied-up Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liszy/pseuds/liszy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra gets captured and Kuvira interrogates her. She soon learns that there are other ways to gather information.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Secret (shh)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work was actually inspired by a tweet from @lariss_el. It's a little thing a wrote in two days and I don't really know what to think of it, but I had fun writing it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korra could hear the rumbling of the Earth Empire’s airship, her eyes were covered with a blindfold, and her hands were tied as she sat on the benches of the prisoner’s cell. She was captured when she tried to infiltrate one of the flying machines. It didn’t go as planned, Kuvira’s army had eyes everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>“HEY! UNTIE ME!” She shouted to the soldiers standing guard at her cell, struggling with the ropes. The tranquilizer they shot her was wearing off but she felt lightheaded and weak. Her limbs incredibly heavy and her breathing laboured. She tried to bend several times but it didn’t work, something must have removed her bending.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep quiet Avatar, you’ll speak when you’re in the presence of our leader.” The guard didn’t spare her a glance. Korra couldn’t see anything and the ropes were tight around her wrists. She could discern quick footsteps passing by her cell, the buzzing noise of the ceiling lamp and the humming of the airships’ soldiers. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t bend. What happened to me? Tell me.” No response was given to her.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to pee.” She was restless and she needed to find a solution out of this mess. Escaping a heavily guarded military airship was a remarkable feat but she was the Avatar and she was going to find a way out, she always did. </p><p> </p><p>“Can’t you just hold it for a few minutes?” The guard snorted, annoyed by the Avatar’s request to use the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I might be a prisoner of war but I still have my rights.” Korra retorted with a sly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose.” He sighed defeatedly.  </p><p> </p><p>The clinking of keys and the clang of the cell door opening followed after. Korra felt a hand gripping her upper arm and someone dragging her outside. She walked for a minute or two under the gaze of the other guards when she was escorted inside a room. The soldier untied the rope and released Korra from the blindfold.</p><p> </p><p>"So, <em> now </em> I can see?"</p><p> </p><p>“There’s nothing for you to see, only the toilet.” The bathroom was in the colours of the Earth Empire, white and green. A handful of white sinks as many as the dark green stalls. </p><p> </p><p>“May I have a little privacy?” Korra asked the man, biting the side of her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Go inside the stall, I’ll be waiting here. No funny business.” He scowled at her and crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her to do what she had to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you funny business-” Korra muttered under her breath as she entered the stall. Luckily it was enclosed in four walls, so the sounds that possibly could come out would be muffled and hardly hearable. Now with her hands unbound from the rope she could move more freely and check if something could be useful to her in the escape from the flying deathtraps. She checked behind the bowl and inside the tank where she found an object that resembled a chain, metal material, that she could use once her bending comes back. She hid it inside her pants and moved very cautiously to not startle the guard. When she was done she flushed the toilet and clicked the door open.</p><p> </p><p>“Took you long enough.” The man, still with his arms crossed, gave her a sideways glance </p><p> </p><p>“My bladder was full.” Korra pressed her lips together as she thoroughly washed her hands. </p><p> </p><p>“It sure was.” The guard turned her around and tied the rope back up, as well as putting the blindfold back where it was covering Korra’s eyes once more. He escorted her back to her cell, manhandling the Avatar without care.</p><p> </p><p>When Korra found herself back in her little bench, she noticed they were descending by the way it was angled and gravity pushing her on one side. She heard soldiers moving fast and preparing to finally meet their leader. The inside of the airships got louder, whether it was new recruits running or high-ranking officials barking orders around. </p><p> </p><p>It all came to an end when the machine and the engine powered down, ceasing the noise that was first permeating the interiors of the dirigible. The cell door opened again, seemingly the only heard sound in the entire unit, only Korra’s steps were audible as well as the guard directing her to the exit. The more strides Korra was taking the more she felt her energy coming back as well as her bending, but now it was not the time to strike. The chain hidden in her pants ready to be used against her enemies. It might not do much but a hidden weapon always gives an extra boost and surprise element </p><p> </p><p>When they found the exit, the sun hit her skin and a familiar breeze grazed her skin with its lightest touch. The guard removed the blindfold and in front of her there she was: the Earth Empire’s esteemed leader. Kuvira Beifong was wearing her usual uniform and her black hair was styled in a long braid. A stern look on her face failing to betray any emotion overpassing her in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>“We meet again, Avatar Korra.” She slightly smirked at the most powerful being of the four nations. </p><p> </p><p>“Release me or things will get worse for you.” Korra gritted her teeth and tensed under the guard’s hold. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re in no position to give orders.” Kuvira confidently said as she stepped closer to the Avatar. With a pointed finger, she lifted her chin, so that Korra could look up at her. She gazed into deep green eyes, she got almost lost when she came to a decision: now was the time. </p><p> </p><p>Korra rapidly spun around and kicked the guard in the shin, slipping from his grasp. Kuvira stepped back at the sudden violent endeavour of the Avatar, she planted her feet to the ground ready to take action. Korra defeated the Earth Empire’s soldiers with her firebending sending blasts of hot flames from her fingers, she combined it with earthbending, dozens of troops tumbling down the steep walls the Avatar was shaping under their eyes. She saved the chain for last, gripping it tightly and throwing it to the leader of the army, but Kuvira was ready and with cat-like reflexes reshaped the object into two metal strips which wrapped around the Avatar’s wrists. Korra fell on the ground worn out by such a brief fight with her opponent. She wasn’t strong enough, not yet. After their last fight, how could she have hoped to defeat her? </p><p> </p><p>The soldiers left were ready to shoot the tranquilizer but the leader stopped them.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. I’ll handle this myself.” She ordered with a hand raised in their direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Tie her up, and bring the Avatar to my office at once.” Kuvira removed the metal strips so that the soldiers could tie a non-metallic rope around her wrists.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Korra was sitting tied up to a chair in Kuvira’s office. Her arms tied up to her sides and her hands were secured in a tight handcuff knot. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you awake, Korra?" Kuvira removed the cloth covering from the Avatar's eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Her office wasn’t how she imagined it, the walls were painted of a dark warm colour, giving the feel of a rather intimate room. A mahogany desk was placed in the center of the office and green carpeting covered the floor, where Korra's feet rested on. Her ankles were tied up with a tight knot keeping her legs close to one another. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you want from me?" Korra sneered at her. Kuvira's usual rigorousness wasn't there but instead, a more casual demeanour was shown through her posture and spontaneous manners. One of the leaders' hands on her hips and the other scratching the nape of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"I need information, intelligence from you. Answer my questions and you'll be released. Nothing so difficult, Avatar." She said assuredly with a smug smile, peeling off her gloves with her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>"I won't say shit to you." Korra glared at her leaning forward, a vein popping out of her neck from the straining she was undergoing. The ropes on her arms and forearms digging deeper in her flesh and leaving red striped marks.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to give me what I want and you’re going to tell me your little secrets. One way or the other.” Kuvira pressed her palm on the wooden armchair and bent into Korra’s personal space before the leader of the army tugged at her collar and subtly parted her lips. She peered into blue eyes and for a moment too long she held her breath. The Avatar’s attractive features hit her for the first time, the magnetic gaze, smooth brown skin and red inviting lips. A coy smile formed on Korra’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Cat got your tongue, Great Uniter?” Kuvira’s eyes widened at the remark and without forethought, she slapped her across the face with the back of her hand producing a loud <em> smack </em>. Korra’s face violently spun to her left side, a red streak covering her right cheek. Her skin was burning from the strike she gave her, the Avatar’s eyes watering from the pain. She endured worse but Kuvira had heavy, precise hands. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t test me, Avatar. I don’t want to hurt you.” Kuvira turned her back to her, managing to hide her flushed neck and trembling lips. She regained her normal breathing and in those instants realized she was sweating, whether it was from the heat in her office or the confrontation with the Avatar, she didn’t know. She removed her shoulder plates and placed them in its specific rack right behind the desk, then proceeded to unbuckle her metal belt. Lastly, she clutched at the hems of her green jacket and pulled it up, disrobing herself of it.</p><p> </p><p>Korra ogled the older woman, enjoying the little show she unawarely put up by showing skin the Avatar never saw before. Kuvira was wearing a basic white t-shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, almost to her shoulders, it was tucked inside tight olive green pants. Her long braid falling between the lines of her shoulder, in collision with the white fabric of her t-shirt. The leader of the Earth Empire had broad, muscular shoulders and a lean body as a result of intense military training. Her biceps and forearms taut muscles flexing as she was putting her uniform in place on the rack.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like what you see, Avatar?” Kuvira slowly turned her head to her, watching her out of the corner of her eye. Maybe there was another way to gather information she needed for her scrupulous plans.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind it.” Korra shrugged but the ropes were limiting her movements, so it was just a small tilt of her shoulders. The air in the office changed from tension to unexpected anticipation. Korra slouched a little in her seat even though with her ankles tied it resulted in a hard task to accomplish. The leader noticed her struggling and pulled out a knife from her pants to cut the ropes and freed the Avatar’s legs. When Korra tentatively opened her legs, Kuvira raised her boot to place it on her chair and leaned forward with one arm on her knee. Korra ran her tongue on her lips and swallowed hard before Kuvira tightly gripped her chin and pressed her lips to the Avatar’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you escape? There is no tranquilizer in you. You can leave at any time if you really want to and yet you’re not moving a muscle, what happened to the unyielding Avatar?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck do you want?” Korra at this point was breathing heavily and she was fidgeting with the ropes tied to her wrists.</p><p> </p><p>Kuvira, tired of that uncomfortable position thought it would be best to take a seat on the Avatar’s thighs, the hand gripping her chin slid to the nape of her neck threading her fingers through soft hair. She pulled out the knife again and lightly traced the skin of Korra’s face and neck, careful to not scrape her with the sharpness of the leader’s blade. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is your little team hiding? Tell me.” Kuvira couldn’t help herself and rolled her hips on the Avatar’s crotch, Korra hissed and stifled her moans pressing her lips into a thin line. Kuvira chuckled at her response and put a stop to it to make the master of the four elements beg for her to keep going. </p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell.” Korra whispered a bit uncertain of her words. She was in a haze, controlled by Kuvira’s sensual persuasion. </p><p> </p><p>Korra was feeling the loss of the leader’s warmth and pressure on her lower stomach when Kuvira got up and walked behind her without removing her hands from the Avatar’s shoulders. Careful of the ropes, her fingers explored the smooth skin of her neck and made their descend to her collarbone, they traced down the sternum until they reached Korra’s abs where Kuvira pressed more forcefully to feel what was hiding behind her top. Korra shuddered and her chest was visibly rising and falling as she tried to keep her breathing steady but the ropes constraining her made it difficult to properly breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p> </p><p>“No- Yes. Fuck You.” Korra willed herself to resist her but her body was saying otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>“So disrespectful. Someone should teach you manners.” Kuvira brought her hands back to the Avatar’s shoulders, pressing lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m just being straightforward which you’re not, since you want to be fucked so badly and don’t know how to ask but instead, you put up this show to prove me the contrary.” </p><p> </p><p>Kuvira was not expecting that. </p><p> </p><p>The leader dug into Korra’s shoulders with her nails, the pressure was enough to make her uncomfortable. It confirmed her doubts anyhow. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s not waste any time, then.” And with that Kuvira, in a quick motion, parted the Avatar’s legs and sat on her lap. She brushed her hair aside and began kissing her neck, sucking and softly biting her skin, Korra exposed her neck to her unable to refrain herself. The ropes were tightening more and more on her skin leaving marks as she desperately attempted to get closer to Kuvira. The leader was touching her where she could, avoiding the ropes tied around Korra’s body, she rocked her hips on Korra’s groin and finally earned a strangled moan from the Avatar. </p><p> </p><p>“This is gonna be our dirty little secret.” Kuvira said in hushed tones as she kept touching her the little skin Korra was revealing. Korra gave her quick nods of the head, her mouth open as she took deep breaths.</p><p> </p><p>“Untie my hands.” The Avatar ordered with a glowering expression, a curled lip and furrowed eyebrows. Kuvira did what she was instructed and cut the knot tied on Korra’s wrists. With her hands freed from the rope, Korra had enough freedom of movement to touch the leader’s thighs and lower abdomen.</p><p> </p><p>“Take off your pants.” The Avatar peered into deep green eyes with resoluteness, meaning that was not a request but a demand. Kuvira, taken aback, sat still and made an effort to keep her pulse stable. When she got up to slowly unbuckle her belt, watching in Korra's direction she observed how Korra was slumped on the chair, her hair messy red marks from the biting and the tightness of the ropes. The leader stepped tantalizingly closer to the Avatar showing every movement of her hips and legs. When Kuvira was standing on top of Korra between her legs, she looked down and with a finger she raised her chin. The leader thought she was still in charge but the Avatar had one last demand.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck yourself, Great Uniter.” Korra smirked and motioned at her released hands without taking her eyes off her. Kuvira challenging her with her gaze, took the knife out one last time and cut the cloth of her underwear, throwing it on the carpeted floor. As she lowered herself down, she placed her palms on Korra’s strong shoulders to keep herself steady and let her throbbing center engulf two fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fuck-”</p><p> </p><p>Korra’s fingers entered warm flesh and strong arms encircled her neck as her rival leader rolled her hips in a forward and backward motion. Kuvira was panting and fucking herself in a constant fashion, her black hair falling from her long braid, a shin of sweat forming on her neck and collarbone. </p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel to have the Avatar’s fingers inside of you?” Kuvira’s wetness was all over Korra’s hand, dampening the younger woman’s pants as well.</p><p> </p><p>“So fucking good.” The leader managed to say in between moans, her lips on Korra’s strained cords of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>The couple was becoming louder and louder as the time passed but for Korra, it wasn’t enough, she wanted to touch and own her rival. </p><p> </p><p>“Kuvira, untie me.” She said with an imposing tone, glaring at the older woman. The rope since the beginning when Korra was brought to her office had become looser, but it just needed a little tug from Kuvira so that the Avatar could finally free herself. </p><p> </p><p>“And what do I gain from that? Kuvira half-chuckled, without stopping going back and forth and tilting Korra’s chin to fully admire the view before her.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to find out or not?” </p><p> </p><p>Kuvira’s eyes widened and swiftly loosened the ropes before her legs tightly circled Korra’s body. Her fingers momentarily slipped out so that she could stand up and push her rival against the desk. She hauled her up so that she could sit on it and without wasting any time Korra slid her fingers inside of her, pumping inside and out. The Avatar gave her the same treatment, lips on her neck sucking and biting tender skin as a response Kuvira tightened the grip on her hair, tugging it whenever Korra filled her up. </p><p> </p><p>The leader struggled to keep quiet as a few loud moans escaped her mouth and filled the room with the noise of heavy panting and furniture being displaced.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m close-”</p><p> </p><p>At that Korra placed her thumb on her clit stroking it causing Kuvira to clench her thighs around the Avatar and come on her fingers. Her rival trembled against her and descended from her climax, recovering from the physical effort she just endured. </p><p> </p><p>Kuvira gazed into her blue eyes and scanned her lips and a moment later she’s kissing her. She slid her tongue over her lips demanding access, which was granted, their tongues gliding over the other and teeth tugging. When they parted they didn't exactly know what to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Promise me you’ll keep this secret.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll keep it.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What's up with me and promises? Check out my other work if you sort of liked this thing. Am I proud of this? I don't really know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>